Hater
by svtvisual
Summary: Setiap Mingyu lagi sama Minghao, orang itu pasti dateng nggak diundang, pulang nggak dianter. Iya, emang kaya jelangkung. BL - Meanie couple? - Seventeen - Tidak sesuai EYD
**Hater**

 **Cast:** Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Other Seventeen Member

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Dunno T_T

 **Disclaimer:** Member Seventeen milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dirinya sendiri dan Pledis. Tapi cerita ini berasal dari khayalan saya yang terlampau berlebihan

 **Warning:** Yaoi, OOC, Typo everywhere, no feel, absurd, no EYD.

.

.

Beberapa bulan ini Mingyu lagi kesemsem sama salah satu teman satu angkatan di kampus. Namanya Xu Minghao. Mingyu baru ketemu Minghao sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, padahal mereka udah sekampus selama 2 semester. Nggak tau Mingyu yang nggak peduli sama sekitar atau Minghao yang terlalu jauh dari pergaulan. Mingyu demen banget liat Minghao. Rambutnya kriwil-kriwil warnanya pirang. Kalo diajak ngobrol suka ngedip-ngedip lucu gitu. Terus kalo ngomong, aksen China-nya ketara banget. Temen-temen Mingyu juga udah pada tau kalo Mingyu lagi tergila-gila sama Minghao. Dan mereka dukung Mingyu 100%.

Sekarang Mingyu lagi nunggu Minghao di depan gerbang kampus sambil bawa sebatang coklat goldenqueen. Biasanya Minghao datang 15 menit sebelum mata kuliah dimulai. Senyum Mingyu ngembang lebar banget sampe ke kuping pas liat Minghao dari arah parkiran.

"Pagi, cutie." Sapa Mingyu begitu Minghao lewat di depannya. Terus Mingyu jalan disamping Minghao.

Minghao senyum. "Pagi juga, Mingyu." Awalnya emang geli dipanggil gitu, tapi lama-lama jadi terbiasa. Ya emang Minghao orangnya ramah, jadi siapa aja yang nyapa dia senyumin.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa." Mingyu nunjukin coklat yang dia pegang.

Minghao ngerutin keningnya. "Coklat? Setiap hari kau selalu memberiku coklat, gigiku bisa ompong kalau kau menyogokku dengan coklat terus."

"Ini bukti cintaku padamu, cutie. Coklat itu seperti kau, manis dan lembut." Mingyu ngerayu Minghao. Minghao bosen digodain Mingyu terus.

Minghao juga heran kenapa Mingyu deketin dia terus padahal dia nggak pernah nganggep Mingyu lebih dari temen.

"Chessy." Minghao malah ngatain Mingyu.

Nggak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang dateng nyelip di antara Mingyu sama Minghao.

"Woy, jangan rapet-rapet. Bukan mukhrim." Orang itu nyamber coklat dari tangan Mingyu.

Nah ini dia yang paling Mingyu benci. Setiap Mingyu lagi sama Minghao, orang itu pasti dateng nggak diundang, pulang nggak dianter. Iya, emang kaya jelangkung. "Ah, kenapa waktu berduaku dengan Minghao selalu kau ganggu?" Mingyu ngeluh.

Orang itu malah buka coklat Mingyu santai banget kaya punya dia sendiri. "Memangnya aku peduli?" tuh orang udah hampir masukin coklat yang dia buka ke mulutnya, tapi Mingyu malah rebut lagi itu coklat.

"Coklat ini untuk Cutie-ku bukan untukmu, Jeon!" Mingyu ngasih coklatnya ke Minghao.

Itu Jeon alias Jeon Wonwoo temen Minghao dari orok. Dia itu benci banget sama Mingyu yang deketin Minghao terus, soalnya Minghao kan pacar kakaknya. Jun hyung. Umurnya beda 1 tahun dari mereka, tapi beda kampus. Jadi selama kuliah, Wonwoo dapet tugas dari kakaknya buat jagain Minghao dari laki-laki hidung belang yang ada di kampusnya. Sejauh ini, Wonwoo bisa dengan gampangnya ngebuat cowok atau cewek-cewek yang deketin Minghao menjauh, tapi ada satu nih yang susah banget. Tambeng bukan main. Kim Mingyu. Padahal Wonwoo udah bilang kalo Minghao udah punya pacar, tapi si Kim itu masih aja ngejar Minghao terus. Pokoknya dengan sekuat tenaga, Wonwoo harus jauhin Minghao dari Mingyu.

"Coklat yang kemarin, kemarinnya, kemarinnya lagi saja belum Minghao makan, jadi lebih baik coklat ini untukku." Wonwoo ambil coklatnya dari tangan Minghao.

Minghao cuma geleng-geleng liat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Apa pedulimu, kurus?" Mingyu berusaha ngerebut tuh coklat lagi.

"Aku peduli, karena Minghao sahabatku. Aku takut dia terkena penyakit diabetes karena makan coklat terus-menerus, tiang" Wonwoo noyor Mingyu. Kayaknya Wonwoo pengen banget itu coklat. Liat aja ngomongnya sampe urat lehernya nonjol gitu.

"Halah bilang saja kau ingin coklat. Dan tidak ada yang memberikanmu coklat seperti aku memberikannya ke Minghao." Mingyu ngomong sinis banget kaya ibu tiri.

Minghao lebih milih pergi daripada dengerin ocehan ngga jelas mereka berdua.

"Diam kau, hitam!" Wonwoo mulai kesel.

"Dasar kurus!"

"Tiang berjalan!"

"Tulang berjalan!"

"Drakula!"

"Sipit!"

"Rakus!"

"Jelek!"

"Aku tampan!"

"Aku yang tampan!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Gitu terus tuh sampe Wonwoo masuk ke kelasnya. Emang mereka nggak sekelas. Wonwoo sama Minghao di 3G, kalo Mingyu 3I.

.

.

Minghao sama Wonwoo ke kantin bareng. Mereka berdua nempel terus kaya perangko. Kalo orang liat dari jauh pasti ngiranya mereka pacaran. Terus mereka duduk di tempat satu-satunya yang kosong, eh ada dua bangku. Pas buat mereka berdua. Abis beli makan dulu tadi.

Kemudian Wonwoo ngedarin pandangan ke segala arah. Terus matanya menyipit kesel pas liat Mingyu lagi liat ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya ke Minghao. Dia senyum-senyum nggak jelas gitu bikin Wonwoo geli. Pas Mingyu nggak sengaja liat ke arah Wonwoo, Wonwoo melototin Mingyu seakan bilang kalo Mingyu jangan ngeliatin Minghao. Dih, mata Wonwoo kan sipit kecil gitu. mau melotot gimana pun tetep aja keliatan sipit. Mingyu jadi ngakak liat Wonwoo. Temen-temen Mingyu udah nggak heran sama Mingyu yang nggak jelas gitu. Tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, sekarang ngakak kenceng banget dan mereka nggak tau apa yang diketawain Mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu masih belom nyerah buat naklukin hati Minghao. Walaupun dia tau kalo Minghao udah punya pacar, dia tetep bakal ngejar Minghao sampe dapet. Karena mottonya,'Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, dia masih bisa usaha bikin Minghao berpaling dari Jun'

Menurut Mingyu, Minghao tuh sebenernya welcome aja sama Mingyu, tapi 'bodyguard tulang' Minghao itu selalu mengekor Minghao terus. Mingyu empet liatnya.

Kelas Mingyu udah selesai daritadi, jadi dia bisa nunggu Minghao terus ngajak Minghao pulang bareng.

"Cutie, ayo pulang bersamaku." Pas Minghao keluar dari kelas.

Minghao kaget. Baru juga keluar kelas, udah ditembak ajakan kaya gitu. "Kau mengagetkanku, Gyu."

Belom sempet Mingyu ngomong, si pengganggu dateng lagi.

"Minghao pulang denganku." Kebiasaan Wonwoo suka nyamber tiba-tiba.

"Aku yang mengajaknya lebih dulu!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Minghao pulang dengan laki-laki hidung belang sepertimu." Buset, Wonwoo judes banget.

Mingyu jadi sedikit ciut. Sedikit loh ya. Soalnya Wonwoo ngomongnya sambil natap tajem Mingyu pas banget dimatanya.

"Hidungku hanya satu warna, Wonwoo-ssi." Mingyu ngedip-ngedip kaya orang cacingan terus ngeliatin idungnya sendiri. Jadi dia jereng karena ngeliatin idungnya sendiri. "Ya kan, Cutie?" Mingyu malah nanya Minghao polos. Minghao cuma cekikikan.

Wonwoo nepuk jidatnya terus narik tangan Minghao. "Dasar bodoh. Ayo Hao-ya kita pulang! Daripada kau tertular virus bodoh Mingyu."

.

.

Mingyu baru selesai latihan basket terus nggak sengaja liat Wonwoo lagi asik naik sepeda. Jalannya santai kaya menikmati banget. Mingyu ngeliat sekitar nyari-nyari sesuatu, terus ambil itu barang.

PLUK.

Mingyu ngelempar kemasan karton bekas minuman kearah Wonwoo. Iseng banget. Kena kepala Wonwoo lagi. Abisnya Mingyu sebel banget sama dia. Terus Mingyu ngeliat Wonwoo nengok kearah dia masang tampang sangar. Wonwoo ngedeket ke Mingyu dengan sepedanya. Terus turun dari sepeda pas udah sampe depan Mingyu dan sepedanya dia lempar asal.

"Kau yang melemparku?"

"Bukan." Jawab Mingyu santai.

"Lalu? Tiang listrik?" Wonwoo ngelempar balik Mingyu.

"Iya iya, aku yang melemparnya." Mingyu ngomong kayak yang nggak ada beban sama sekali.

"Errgghhh… sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku?"

"Kau tidak menyadari apa kesalahamu, kurus?"

Wonwoo nggak jawab. Nunggu Mingyu ngomong.

"Kau selalu menggangguku dengan Minghao, selalu menggagalkan usahaku untuk mendekatinya, selalu datang di saat aku tidak mengharapkanmu, dan kau membuatku kesal dengan tingkahmu itu." Yass. Mingyu ngomong kenceng banget.

Wonwoo hela nafas, sabar sabar. "Aku hanya menjaga perasaanmu, Mingyu-ssi."

"Kau bukan guardian angel perasaanku, Wonwoo-ssi. Jadi kau tidak perlu menjaganya." Cih. Mingyu belagu banget. Padahal udah ditolak Minghao berkali-kali.

"Kau tahu? Minghao dan Jun hyung akan sangat sulit dipisahkan. Percuma kau terus mengejar Minghao karena pada akhirnya kau hanya membuang waktu."

"Dan aku tahu, kalau kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya kan? Kau hanya kagum dengannya. Kalau kau terus mengejarnya dan Minghao jatuh ke pelukanmu, kau hanya akan membuat Minghao kecewa karena kau tidak mencintainya." Lanjut Wonwoo.

Mingyu kayaknya juga mulai sadar, ternyata ucapan Wonwoo ada benernya juga. Kata orang, orang yang jatuh cinta itu jantungnya bakal berdetak keras pas liat si doi. Tapi Mingyu nggak ngerasain itu ke Minghao. Tapi dia nggak mau kalah dari Wonwoo. Pokoknya dia harus bisa dapetin Minghao!

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintai Minghao." Mingyu batu emang.

"Ya ya terserah padamu. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkan." Abis ngomong gitu Wonwoo ambil sepedanya terus ninggalin Mingyu yang kayaknya lagi mikir keras.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Minghao kebetulan ketemu di gerbang kampus tadi. Jadi sekalian aja bareng ke kelas. Tumben-tumbenan Mingyu nggak manteng di gerbang. Wonwoo celingukan nyari Mingyu.

"Kau mencari siapa, Wonwoo-ya?" Minghao bingung liat kepala Wonwoo yang muter-muter, nengok kanan, nengok kiri.

"Ah a-aniya. Aku hanya sedang olahraga leher. Leherku sakit sekali karena tadi malam salah bantal." Sambil tengklengin kepala ke kanan sama kiri.

Dikelas, Wonwoo masih aja kepikiran Mingyu. Jangan-jangan Mingyu sakit hati sama omongannya jadi nggak mau deketin Minghao atau Wonwoo. Wonwoo udah mutusin, nanti dia bakal nanya ke Hoshi kemana Mingyu.

.

.

Hari ini Mingyu nggak masuk kuliah karena sakit. Nggak tau kenapa bisa tiba-tiba sakit. Apa karena terlalu mikirin kata-kata Wonwoo ya? Jadi meriang gitu, merindukan kasih sayang…..Minghao. masa sih? Kok Mingyu malah ngerasa kangen debat sama Wonwoo ya?

Tau ah, bodo. Mingyu pusing. Mana sendirian dirumah lagi. Eomma sama Appanya kerja. Mingyu juga anak satu-satunya. Nasib ya nasib, sendirian banget kaya jomblo. Eh emang jomblo. Mingyu gigitin bantal inget kalo dia jomblo.

TING TONG

Yaelah, lagi nggak enak badan gini ada aja tamu yang ganggu. Mingyu mager banget. Apalagi badannya masih lemes.

TING TONG TING TONG

Itu orang mencet bel rumah nggak nyantai banget. Akhirnya Mingyu dengan berat badan eh berat hati bukain itu pintu sebelum bel rumahnya soak.

Mingyu melotot pas liat siapa yang dateng.

"Kau sakit?" tembak orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" malah balik nanya.

"Menjengukmu. Tidak boleh? Ya sudah aku pulang." Udah mau pergi tapi ditahan Mingyu.

"Boleh boleh, Wonwoo-ssi. Aku hanya kaget kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke rumahku. Ayo masuk." Mingyu nyuruh Wonwoo masuk terus duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku sudah bilang ingin menjengukmu." Wonwoo pasang facepalm.

"Hooo, kenapa bukan Minghao yang menjengukku?"

"Untuk apa? Baginya kau tidak penting, Mingyu-ssi. Dia sedang kencan dengan Jun hyung." Wonwoo ngeremehin Mingyu. Liat aja muka Mingyu sekarang tambah merah gara-gara sakit sama denger ucapannya Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, artinya kau menganggapku penting?" Mingyu senyum jahat.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku kira kau bunuh diri setelah mendengar ucapanku kemarin."

Sekarang gantian Mingyu yang facepalm. Tolong, Mingyu nggak sebodoh itu hanya karena ditolak. Terus dia nyipitin mata liatin Wonwoo. Mingyu siap ngeluarin api dari mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Kerempeng!"

"Hitam!"

"Cungkring!"

"Kau juga cungkring!"

"Kau yang cungkring!"

"Tiang!"

"Tulang!"

"Dasar gila!"

"Kau gila!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Aku tampan!"

"Aku manis!"

"Kau pahit!"

"Kau kecut!"

"Jelangkung!"

"Parasit!"

"Mata segaris!"

"Drakula!"

"Saranghae."

"Nado."

DIH.

.

.

 **End**

 **Hai, selamat hari Rabu!**

 **Maaf ya nggak bermaksud ngatain Mingyu sama Wonwoo begitu. aku juga fans berat mereka kok:'v Haha aku nggak tau ini ff macam apa. baru pertama kali bikin narasi yang santai banget gitu, ternyata lebih gampang ya wkwk tapi tetep aja bikin dialognya hampir kepleset pake nggak baku juga..**

 **Makasih yang udah baca dan review (kalo ada)**

 **Makasih juga yang udah review di Wedding (un)Organizer. nggak nyangka ff abal gitu viewersnya sampe 1000+ yaAllah terharu apalagi baca reviewnya sampe seratus dan belum sempet kebales karena jarang on pc /elapingus. Makasih bgt.  
**

 **NOTE: Ada lagi yang mau gabung ke grup meanie shipper? kirim id linenya aja kalo mau:)**

 **See you!**


End file.
